A Call
by gyucchi
Summary: Irie Shouichi terlempar ke masa sepuluh tahun mendatang. — byakuran; shouichi. canon universe.


"_Andai saja saat Irie Shouichi pertama kali bertemu dengan Byakuran Gesso ia tidak membangkitkan kekuatan mengerikan Byakuran Gesso, apa yang akan terjadi?"_

•••

* * *

**Disklaimer****:** **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** karya _Amano Akira_. **Saya tidak memiliki apapun di sini**, juga tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang dibuat dari sini.

**Peringatan:**  
(•) mempunyai kesinambungan dengan fanfiksi sebelumnya, "**Keep Thinking**", walaupun keduanya tetap dapat dibaca secara terpisah.  
(•) posibilitas **ooc**; _setting _berada pada (waktu Tsuna dan yang lain sibuk di) _Inheritance Ceremony Arc _di mana Amano Akira tidak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Irie Shouichi dan Byakuran Gesso (selain fakta bahwa Byakuran yang menyembuhkan Yamamoto saat terluka di _Inheritance Ceremony Arc_) setelah menerima ingatan dari masa depan mereka―yang mengartikan _setting_ **PD**!10051.  
(•) fanfiksi dengan _implied_!**10051**; tergantung pada sisi yang ingin dilihat oleh pembaca.

**A Call: 2012: M. Gabriella**

* * *

_Boom!_―

.

.

.

―adalah bunyi terakhir yang Irie Shouichi, sebelum terdampar di tempat ini. Tempat yang gelap, tapi tidak sempit―Shouichi tahu itu.

Berjingkat pelan-pelan, Shouichi berusaha mencari saklar lampu dari ruangan gelap ini. Saat melewati tiap-tiap sisi ruangan ini, Shouichi merasa beberapa kali menjatuhkan sesuatu. Apa yang ia jatuhkan rasanya bukan barang berat, bila didengar dari suara jatuhnya. Sesuatu yang ringan, tapi banyak, mungkin juga bertumpuk-tumpuk―

_Ctik!_

Saklar lampu berhasil dicari, berhasil dicapai, dan berhasil dinyalakan oleh Shouichi. Ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh sudut ruangan itu.

Sebuah laboratorium. Putih bersih, luas, dan dihiasi dengan tumpukan kertas di mana-mana. Ah, ada beberapa tumpuk yang berantakan―mungkin karena tersenggol saat Shouichi bergerak tadi.

Shouichi pernah mendengar soal Ten Years Bazooka. Ia sendiri yang menembakkan senjata tersebut pada Sawada Tsunayoshi dan teman-temannya sesuai perintah dari orang yang mengaku mengetahui semua tentang dirinya―yang kemudian ia tahu, dari ingatan dirinya sepuluh tahun kemudian, bahwa orang tersebut adalah diri masa depannya.

Ah, iya, dirinya di masa depan―di masa sepuluh tahun kemudian.

Otaknya cepat memproses apa yang telah terjadi sekarang. Sepertinya ia terlempar ke masa sepuluh tahun mendatang karena ulah Ten Years Bazooka. Tapi seingatnya, di masanya, ia tidak ditembaki oleh alat itu―

―ah, berarti dirinya di masa depanlah yang telah tertembak oleh alat tersebut, entah bagaimana caranya.

Seingatnya, efek normal alat ini adalah lima menit keberadaan di masa depan―pengecualian ketika dirinya di masa depan mengubah efek alat ini saat pertempuran melawan Byakuran dulu.

Byakuran. Byakuran. _Byakuran-__**san**_.

Berdasarkan ingatannya dari masa depan, dirinya di masa depan memanggil diktator penakluk dunia itu dengan sufiks "-_san_", bahkan sampai akhir. Sampai Byakuran sudah dikalahkan oleh Tsunayoshi.

Dasar aneh. Bisa-bisanya dirinya di masa depan mempertahankan panggilan se_hormat_ itu pada orang yang bertujuan menjadikan seluruh dunia paralel sebagai milik pribadi.

Shouichi kini sedang merapikan tumpukan kertas-kertas yang berantakan karena ia senggol tadi (kasihan juga pada dirinya di masa depan kalau sampai harus membereskan kertas-kertas yang telah ditumpuk rapi hanya karena disenggol oleh dirinya dari masa lalu….).

Ketika akhirnya tumpukan kertas tersebut selesai ia bereskan, ia beranjak menuju sebuah meja kerja di ruangan itu. Meja kerja tersebut berantakan dengan carikan catatan kecil di mana-mana, berbeda dengan kertas-kertas di sisi-sisi lain ruangan yang tertumpuk rapi.

Iseng, Shouichi membaca satu per satu kertas catatan kecil yang ia ambil secara asal dari meja. Ada catatan mengenai mesin-mesin yang dibuat oleh dirinya di masa depan, catatan mengenai _box weapon_, catatan ini, catatan itu―

―catatan harian dirinya di masa depan….

Tertarik dengan yang itu, Shouichi mencoba membacanya.

Satu paragraf; kening berkerut.

"_Kalau saja__ Irie__ Shouichi mau mengikuti seruan salah satu sudut hatinya, mungkin sampai sekarang ia masih bersama Byakuran; masih berada di Millefiore, masih memaksa Byakuran menyelesaikan paperwork sebagai pimpinan Millefiore, alih-alih menghabiskan waktu di laboratorium Shouichi sambil memakan marshmallow-nya dengan santai._

Dua paragraf; pupilnya melebar.

"_Kalau saja __Irie __Shouichi tidak mau mengikuti akal sehatnya sebagai __'__Irie Shouichi__'__ yang meminta bantuan Vongola untuk mengalahkan Byakuran. Kalau saja ingatannya tidak pernah kembali._

Tiga―

"_**Kalau saj**__**a aku….**_"

Shouichi terdiam.

Ia terus memikirkan kenapa penyesalan dirinya sepuluh tahun mendatang sedalam ini. Kenapa―_kenapa_―_**kenapa**_?

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sungguh tidak mengerti. Seharusnya dirinya di masa depan senang bisa mengalahkan orang _sinting_ yang ingin memiliki seluruh dunia untuk diri sendiri.

Iya, 'kan? _Iya, 'kan?_

_Iya_―_**kan?**_

Helaan napas. Sepertinya ia jadi berpikir begitu keras, sama seperti dirinya di masa depan saat menulis catatan**(1)** ini.

Dilihat dari tanggal catatan itu―Shouichi melirik ke kalender duduk di sisi meja―sepertinya catatan tersebut ditulis baru-baru ini, kemarin tepatnya.

Meletakkan catatan harian dirinya sepuluh tahun mendatang itu, Shouichi mencari catatan lain untuk dibaca, lalu ia menemukan sobekan kecil kertas berisi angka-angka, yang ia terka, adalah nomor telepon seseorang. Entah ini hanya firasatnya saja, tapi menurutnya, kedatangannya ke masa depan ini ada maksudnya.

Skenario terlogis―sekaligus tidak logis menurutnya, entahlah―yang dapat ia pikirkan dari semua ini, adalah dirinya di masa depan sudah begitu putus asa dengan keadaan yang ada sekarang (yang mana Shouichi dari masa kini masih tidak mengerti; _tidak ada Byakuran, seharusnya keadaan jadi lebih baik, bukan?_), sampai menembakkan Ten Years Bazooka ke diri sendiri.

Maka, di sinilah ia sekarang. Di masa depan, di masa sepuluh tahun mendatang. Masih mencari tahu, apa hal penting yang harus ia kerjakan di sini sampai-sampai ia dari masa depan menembakkan senjata itu ke diri sendiri.

Shouichi merasa, sekarang sudah lima menit.

Harusnya efek senjata itu sudah―

_Boom!_

.

.

.

* * *

Ketika tersadar, Shouichi sudah kembali ke dunianya di masa yang ini.

Baru saja Shouichi mau beranjak berdiri―ia jatuh terduduk saat kembali dari masa depan, omong-omong―saat ia menyadari, ia menggenggam sobekan kertas berisi nomor telepon milik dirinya dari masa depan.

_Duh!_ Sungguh, ia panik sekarang. Bagaimana kalau dirinya di masa depan memerlukan catatan terse―

―tunggu.

Dari memori masa depan yang masuk ke kepalanya, dirinya di masa depan itu perencana dan ahli strategi yang hebat―sampai seluruh Vongola dari masanya bisa tertipu, walau tidak begitu dengan orang yang ingin diri masa depannya tipu (Byakuran? Benar, 'kan?).

Mungkin saja, ini memang rencana dari dirinya yang itu. Putus asa karena hal yang tidak ia ketahui, lalu menembaki diri sendiri, membuat ia yang dari masa lalu berpikiran untuk mengutak-atik mejanya, menemukan catatan berisi nomor telepon milik entah siapa itu, dan berakhir membawa nomor tersebut di masa lalu.

Sebentar, sebentar. Kalau saja perkiraannya benar―dilihat dari penyesalan yang terasa di seluruh catatan harian kecil yang ia temukan di masa depan itu….

Mengambil ponselnya, lalu segera menekan nomor-nomor yang ada di catatan tersebut.

Shouichi menatap nomor-nomor tersebut dengan perasaan bimbang. Masih bingung apakah keputusan untuk menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya sudah benar atau tidak.

Diam sejenak―

_Pik!_

―lalu menekan tombol tersebut. Ia kemudian menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

_Tuut. Tuut. Tuu_―

"_Halo~?_"

… Ini dia. _Ini dia_. _**Ini dia**_.

Suara itu, nada itu.

Sekalipun Shouichi belum pernah mendengar suara orang tersebut di masa sekarang, ia tahu. Sungguh tahu. Amat sangat tahu hanya dengan sekali mendengar, entah mengapa, entah bagaimana.

Takdir, mungkin?

Takdir jugakah yang membuat dirinya di masa depan menyesal seperti itu? Apapun itu, ia sekarang sudah mengerti apa tujuan dirinya di masa depan mengirimnya yang dari masa lalu ke masa depan selama lima menit―

"_Halo~? Ini siapa?_"

Senyum tanpa sadar menghiasi wajah Shouichi.

"Namaku Irie Shouichi―"

Diam di seberang sana**(2)**.

"… _Sho_―"

―tujuannya, untuk melakukan apa yang tidak bisa dirinya yang telah dewasa itu untuk lakukan. _Untuk kebahagiaan dirinya juga, baik masa sekarang maupun masa depan._

"―Tapi kauboleh memanggilku Shou-_chan_, Byakuran-_san_."

* * *

**[ **_this time i'll never  
let you go…._ **]**

―**I Will Be**; _Avril Lavigne._

* * *

_**~fin~**_

* * *

**[**_words count; __**story only**__ (without "separate particle" between one paragraph with another, like "…" or disclaimer-appearance-syalala)_**:: ****10****51**** words****]**

* * *

**(****1)** catatan yang ditulis tersebut adalah penggalauan shouichi, persis seperti yang tertera di fanfiksi yang berkesinambungan, "**Keep Thinking**".

**(2)** seberang sana itu maksudnya byakuran sedang ada di jepang saat shouichi menelepon. setelah itu ya kembali lagi ke italia sampai pergi lagi ke jepang untuk ikut _representative battle_.

_trivia_: "**A Call**" di sini dapat berarti sebuah "panggilan" (_call_) dari tyl!51 kepada pd!51; juga dapat berarti telepon (_call_) dari pd!51 kepada pd!100.

* * *

**a/n:** dibuat karena sedang ingin punya sekuel sebuah fanfiksi, walau ternyata bisa dibaca terpisah juga; sayang juga, sih, karena fanfiksi ke-51 sudah berakhir (?). dan lagu I Will Be itu cocok _beneran, deh_.

.

_well_, **review?**


End file.
